


Nightmares

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: One night while on tour, each member of Gazette experiences their own unique nightmare





	1. Kai’s Nightmare: I Don’t Want To Lose You.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a very old fic, back when my stories were dialogue heavy. I've tried to fix that a little, but short of a full rewrite this fic is just how it is. It's not a bad thing, I don't think so. Sometimes it's nice just to see how much you've progressed.

            “Night.” Kai called as he unlocked the door to his hotel room. They were on tour and had all decide it was about time to go to bed.

            “But Kai, I get lonely on my own, come warm my bed.” Uruha complained, before flashing Kai a grin and disappearing into his own room. Reita rolled his eyes. Ever since Uruha had come out as gay and realised his friends didn’t care, he’d been unable to stop flirting with his band mates. It was only fun and they knew he wasn’t serious, so nobody said anything, but sometimes it did come across as a little childish.

            “Night everyone.” Reita said, letting himself into his own room.

            “See you.” Ruki remarked before retreating himself.

            “Remember to wake me up.” Aoi ordered and with that he too disappeared.

            Kai, content that the band were in fact settling down for the night, entered his room and quickly prepared to get into bed. It had been a long hard day and he just wanted to get to sleep. Once in bed, he fell asleep without much effort and entered the world of dreams.

 

            “Where’s my belt?” Kai complained as he searched his room.

            “I could always use mine.” Uruha commented, presumably making some sexual reference though Kai wasn’t exactly sure what.

            “Isn’t it in your bag?” Ruki suggested.

            “No, I looked there.” Kai said, as he searched his bag again anyway.

            “Well where did you last see it?” Reita asked.

            “I was wearing it,” Kai explained. “Isn’t anyone going to help me look?”

            “I’m sick of helping you look for stuff.” Aoi complained, getting up to help anyway.

            “I swear I was wearing it.” Kai replied, as he pulled open the drawers one by one.

            “Where’s Reita?” Ruki suddenly asked and Kai turned to find his friend had vanished.

            “Maybe he snuck out.” Kai suggested.

            “I don’t think so. I think you lost him.” Ruki commented.

            “You lose everything.” Aoi agreed.

            “It’s true,” Uruha agreed. “Your belt, Reita, your jacket.”

            “But I’m wearing my…” Kai began, before realising his jacket had also vanished.

            “No you’re not.” Uruha confirmed, as he began to search the wardrobe, “I wonder if I can find Narnia.” He added, as he climbed inside.

            “Narnia doesn’t exist,” Kai commented. “Uruha? Very funny. You’re not in Narnia! Stop messing about… Uruha?”

            “I think you lost him.” Aoi said with a shrug. As if it was really no big deal.

            “He’s just hiding.” Kai commented heading for the wardrobe and realising Uruha had vanished. Puzzled he stepped inside and searched for a false back or sides.

            “I told you that you lost him,” Aoi commented as Kai came out puzzled. “Just like you lost the furniture.”

            “This is silly. You can’t lose furniture!” Kai claimed, as he looked around the empty room.

            “You can.” Aoi remarked with a shrug. Why wasn’t he concerned about everything that was going on?

            “But it doesn’t make sense,” Kai complained, as he turned and realised the wardrobe had vanished too. “Are you playing a trick on me?” He asked before realising Aoi had gone too. Puzzled he looked around the room and realised it was completely empty.

            “Where’s the door? Even I can’t lose a door!” Kai exclaimed. Then, to his horror, the walls began to move inwards. “I’m going to get crushed!” Kai realised, as the walls made the room smaller and smaller. As the space lessoned he could feel the wall against his back but he couldn’t move away. He was trapped and he was going to die. He shut his eyes and prepared to be squished.

            Kai’s eyes opened and he sat up breathing heavily. As he looked around the room he realised he’d been dreaming. Slowly reality erased the fear from his dream and he began to relax. On the chair was the belt that had started the whole thing. Just where he had left it to wear the next day.


	2. Aoi’s Nightmare: Fall Of A Hero.

            “You are the descendant of the hero of old, this is your calling,” said an old woman handing Aoi a sword. Part of him knew there was something wrong with this statement but he ignored it. He was the hero. The whole village knew it and now he knew it to.

            With a bow and quiver on his back and sword sheathed on his belt, Aoi headed into the forest to defeat the monster that had been eating the village’s sheep. He would save the day and get to marry the princess. That was his destiny, he could hardly wait!

            Confidently Aoi walked into the brightly lit forest, enjoying the sound of birdsong. He’d only walked a few metres before the fairy tale forest had become a forest from a nightmare. He turned puzzled and realised he had walked miles into the forest. Of course he had, he’d been walking for hours. Suddenly he was in a clearing and there was the monster. It was green and covered in tentacles around a huge mouth.

            “Malboro.” Aoi said, recognising the monster though he wasn’t entirely sure where from. Remembering Malboro’s liked to poison and confuse their opponents, he dived away from the black fog, just in time to avoid its toxic effects. Deciding it was best to keep his distance, he began to rapidly fire arrows into the creature.

            “Why won’t you die?” Aoi complained. “You only have 2400HP! You’re meant to be dead by now!” However the Malboro didn’t die. It just sat there as if nothing had happened. Even the arrows had vanished. Realising he’d run out of arrows, Aoi drew his sword.

            “Wait. You’re weak to fire!” Aoi realised. “Oh wait. There’s no magicians in my party.”

            Aoi ran up to the monster and began hacking away at its tentacles, only to have them grow straight back. The faster he hacked, the faster they grew and then the monster released a second cloud of black gas. Unable to block Aoi found himself poisoned. He collapsed to the floor and watched the monster laugh at him as he slowly died.

            “At least it’s not trying to rape me.” Aoi decided, before instantly regretting the thought as a green tentacle moved beneath his shirt. To sick to fight back, Aoi lay paralysed as the tentacle began to stroke his chest…

            Aoi woke with a jerk and sat gasping for breath as he shook in his bed. That had been one weird dream.

            “I need to stop playing so many games.” Aoi scolded himself, remembering the legend of Zelda and Final Fantasy references in his dream. He wasn’t even sure where the monster rape had come into it, probably some story Uruha had read on line and told him about.

            Knowing he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep after that dream, Aoi climbed out of bed and headed out into the hall dressed only in his boxers. He could see the light on in Kai’s room, so he went and knocked lightly, hoping Kai was awake. A few moments later Kai, dressed in pyjama bottoms, let him in.

            “I had a bad dream.” Aoi complained.

            “You too?” Kai asked.

            “Yeah. Is that why your light is on?” Aoi asked, knowing it was weird for the man to be up so late.

            “I dreamt the walls came in and tried to squish me,” Kai explained. “I kept having to turn the light on to check it wasn’t happening for real.”

            “I dreamt I had to fight a monster, that ended up trying to rape me. Thank god I woke up before it got anywhere,” Aoi explained and Kai laughed. “It’s not funny. I can’t get to sleep now.”

            “Me either,” Kai agreed. “But it’s cold. Can we at least sit in the bed?”

            “Sure.” Aoi agreed, as he got into the bed alongside Kai, leaning against the headboard.

            “I hope I don’t lose you.” Kai commented, before going on to explain his own dream.


	3. Ruki’s Nightmare: Size Does Matter.

            “Come on Ruki! We’re on stage in five minutes!” Reita called the vocalist, as he hurried towards the stage.

            “I’m coming.” Ruki called after him, as he slid of the chair. To his surprise the gap between the floor and his feet, which had only been a small, seemed to go on forever. Eventually his feet hit the floor and he looked back at the chair he’d been sitting on.

            “What?” Ruki asked, as he looked up at the chair seat which was about twice his height. It was then that he realised the whole room was bigger than it should be and getting bigger. As he walked towards the door he seemed to be getting further away, not closer.

            “I’m shrinking!” Ruki realised. The room was the same as it always had been. It was him that had changed. As if to prove it somebody, Ruki couldn’t tell who, walked into the room.  

            “Ruki?” The voice called and Ruki realised it was the makeup artist.  

            “I’m here!” Ruki called and she walked out. He stared after her in annoyance. His voice must have been loud enough for her to hear but to quiet to have come from the same room. That was why she had left. “Oh great.” Ruki muttered, as he headed for the open door. The walk took a few minutes but eventually he stepped out into the empty corridor. He could hear people shouting for him, well he was due on stage, they probably thought he’d done a disappearing act.

            Ruki eventually decided to head towards the stage, as that was where his friends were. He’d managed to walk about half the length of the corridor when it appeared. It took Ruki a moment to recognise what it was. A spider. A spider that was as tall as he was. He could see is in clear detail and it was heading his way.

            Something in his brain told him to run and so he did. But he just couldn’t run fast enough. He was going to be the spider’s dinner! One massive leg descended in front of him and he skidded to a stop before crashing into it. Soon a second leg came down and he was trapped beneath the spider. No not trapped! He could easily run between the legs. He didn’t want to run forward, the direction of the spider’s mouth, so he turned and ran back the way he came.

            It took a few seconds for the spider to realise his prey had escaped but soon it figured out where Ruki was and scurried after him. The spider’s long legs gave it the advantage and it soon caught up to the man.

            Once again Ruki found himself beneath the spider and turned to run back. It had worked once after all. He just prayed the spider would give up before he got too tired to run. Grateful for the stamina he had gained from working out for concerts, Ruki began to run the way he had come.

            The spider, having learned from the last attempt, sent out a trail of sticky thread which caught Ruki around the ankle, causing the poor man to trip and fall to the floor. A few more threads and he was trapped.

            “Get away from me!” Ruki screamed at the spider, as its mouth came down towards him. “Help me!”

            “Help!” Ruki cried again, pulling upwards and finding himself sitting up. It took him a moment to realise he was in his bed and it’d been nothing more than a nightmare.

“Oh, thank god.” Ruki muttered, as he got up and pulled on some jeans, planning to go on a walk around the hotel to calm his nerves. Once dressed, Ruki exited the room and noticed the light from Kai’s room. Puzzled he went to knock lightly on the door.

“Ruki?” Kai asked, as he recognised his friend.

“I had a nightmare and was going to go for a walk but then I saw your light on and… Why is Aoi in your bed? Oh god I’m sorry I…. Shouldn’t it be Uruha? Oh well to each their own. Sorry to bother you.” And with that, a flustered Ruki turned to leave his band mates in peace while he dealt with what he had thought he’d seen.

“Ruki, it’s not like that,” Kai explained, amused by his friend’s assumption. “We both had nightmares and felt safer together.”

“Both of you?” Ruki asked suspicious.

“Yeah,” Kai confirmed. “You can join us if you want.”

“If I say ok will I be agreeing to a threesome?” Ruki asked, still not entirely convinced of his friend’s innocence.

“If we wanted a threesome, we’d invite Uruha.” Aoi announced from the bed.

“Well if you’re sure I’m not interrupting anything.” Ruki decided, as he entered the room and kicked of his shoes before getting into the bed besides Kai, who’d already returned to the warmth.

“What did you dream about?” Kai asked curious.

“I dreamt I was short.” Ruki admitted, getting a laugh from Aoi.

“You are short.” Aoi reminded him.

“A spider tried to eat me.” Ruki clarified this time, finally getting sympathetic looks.


	4. Reita’s Nightmare: When Love Turns Sour.

            Reita was lying on his bed reading a book, when there was a knock on the door. Puzzled he got up to answer, finding Uruha standing there.

            “Something wrong?” Reita asked and Uruha nodded.

            “I don’t like being alone.” Uruha sulked.

            “You’re a grown man,” Reita complained. “You’ve been fine alone before.”

            “Don’t you love me?” Uruha asked pouting.

            “Of course I love you. As a friend mind. Don’t get the wrong idea.”

            “I won’t.” Uruha announced with a happy grin, as he skipped past Reita and got into Reita’s bed.

            “You’re such a homo.” Reita teased, as he got into the other side of the bed.

            “That’s why you love me,” Uruha announced. “I’m everything you want to be.”

            “I’m sure you’re not.” Reita announced.

            “Don’t you want to be hot and sexy and loved by everyone?” Uruha asked.

            “Aren’t I already?” Reita joked and Uruha smiled.

            “So you are.” Uruha announced happily, leaning over to kiss his friend.

            “Umm Uruha…” Reita muttered before feeling someone’s lips on his arm. “Aoi?”

            “This is what you’re into.” Kai reminded him, as he kissed Reita’s naked thigh, drawing Reita’s attention to the fact his boxers had just disappeared. Why was everyone in his bed?

            “It is what he’s into.” Aoi agreed, kissing Reita’s chest.

            “You love this.” Ruki confirmed, as he kissed Reita’s thigh.

            “Umm guys, I’m straight.” Reita reminded his band mates, who seemed to believe he wanted to have his body kissed by all four of them.

            “No your not.” Uruha said, laughing like a little kid before kissing Reita’s neck.

            “I am. Get off!” Reita complained, trying to push his friends away but getting nowhere against the four of them.

            “Accept who you are.” Kai ordered.

            “I am. I’m a straight man!” Reita declared.

            “Don’t be silly,” Aoi scolded. “We all know the truth.”

            “You normally love this,” Ruki sulked. “Don’t you love us anymore.”

            “Yeah Reita. Don’t you love me?” Uruha asked, looking like he was about to cry.

            “You’re my friends! Friends don’t do this!” Reita complained, pulling away from Ruki who had just licked his leg a little too high for comfort.

            “Good friends do.” Aoi announced but Reita didn’t care anymore. Somebody, he wasn’t sure who, had just place their hands in the one place he couldn’t put up with.

            “Get off me!” Reita cried, arching his body up trying to escape.

            “Somebody is being ungrateful.” Uruha announced, sounding annoyed.

            “And you know what happens to ungrateful people.” Aoi agreed.

            “What?” Reita asked horrified.

            “You get to be on the bottom!” Uruha announced happily.

            “No!” Reita snapped.

            “Now come on Reita,” Ruki scolded. “You know that bad boys go on the bottom. We’ve done this enough times for you to have learnt by now.”

            “I’ve never done this before!” Reita denied.

            “Yes you have.” Aoi scolded.

            “It’s why you joined Gazette,” Kai reminded him. “Remember the advert for a bassist? Must like gay sex?”

            “That’s not what it said! There was no advert!” Reita cried out but it was too late. His friends were determined to take him. Somebody, maybe Uruha, was kissing him. There were hands and lips everywhere. Somebody was stroking his penis and then it got worse as someone’s finger slid inside him. He tried to scream but it was muffled by someone’s tongue in his mouth. A second finger slid inside him and he gasped into the kiss.

            Deciding he had to fight back, or let his friends rape him, he bit down on the tongue in his mouth. Blood spilt out but the kiss didn’t end. Neither did the men’s attention. He kicked out at somebody and head a cry of pain, but nothing changed.

            And then the worst part came, as the fingers were pulled out and a hard penis slid into their place. Now he really was being raped and he couldn’t even move.

            Reita opened his eyes and stared at the empty room. He was shaking but more importantly alone. Nobody had touched him. He was still wearing his boxers and he would know if somebody had been inside him. He lay panting as reality slowly took the feelings away.

            “At least I wasn’t turned on by that.” Reita rationalised, as his hand ran across his boxers just to make sure. Deciding he needed a good hard drink to erase the memories, he grabbed his trousers and a shirt and quickly got dressed.

            Like his friends previously, he noticed the light from under Kai’s door as soon as he entered the hall and went to knock on the door.

            “I was wondering if you’d like to have a drink with me.” Reita suggested as Kai answered before his eyes fell on the bed.

            “It’s not what you think,” Kai quickly announced, as he saw the same conclusion in Reita’s eyes as his friends. “We all had nightmares.”

            “Me too.” Reita confirmed.

            “Want to talk about it?” Kai asked.

            “No.” Reita snapped. No way was he sharing that dream.

            “Oh ok,” Kai said. “You can come in if you want. We’ll tell you ours.”

            “I guess,” Reita agreed still irrationally suspicious of his friends. “But I think I’ll sit on the sofa.”

            “Fine.” Kai agreed, fetching the spare blanket he’d seen in the wardrobe to give to the bassist.

            “Wouldn’t it be funny if Uruha had a nightmare too?” Ruki commented with a grin. Almost taking pleasure at the idea.


	5. Uruha’s Nightmare: You’ll Always Be Alone.

Uruha strolled into the recording studio with a big grin on his face. Conversation stopped the moment he entered and the smile faltered a moment, as he wondered if they had been talking about him. No, they were his friends. What would they say about him behind his back?

            “I know it’s hard but you can talk and admire my beauty at the same time.” Uruha gloated, as he took his seat next to Reita. To his surprise the bassist moved away and gave him a look.

            “What, do I smell?” Uruha asked confused.

            “I don’t want to sit next to a homo.” Reita snapped.

            “Oh,” Uruha said, hurt. “But you said you were ok with this.”

            “Well I lied.” Reita remarked.

            “We all lied.” Aoi agreed.

            “Sorry.” Kai added with a smile.

            “It’s not that we don’t like you,” Ruki said. “It’s just that… well you’re gay.”

            “Very funny guys.” Uruha laughed, as he searched through his bag for the magazine he was planning to read later. Recording involved a lot of waiting around and he’d learnt to come prepared.

            “Anyway, I’ll pick you up at eight.” Ruki said turning to Reita.

            “Sure.” Reita agreed.

            “You two doing something tonight?” Uruha asked curious.

            “Nothing you’d be interested in.” Ruki quickly explained.

            “Yeah. It’s not your kind of party. Straight people only.” Reita announced with a shrug.

            “I can be friends with straight guys! I’m friends with you,” Uruha complained. “Besides there’s no such think as a straight only party.”

            “Isn’t there?” Ruki asked.

            “No.” Uruha laughed, surely this was all a joke?

            “Oh ok.” Ruki agreed, studying his nails.

            “So, can I come?” Uruha asked.

            “I don’t think so,” Aoi announced. “You’ll only get drunk and ruin it.”

            “I won’t.” Uruha promised.

            “Whatever. We don’t want you there.” Kai added. Uruha looked around the room hurt. Why were his friends picking on him all of a sudden?

            “Ok the jokes over,” Uruha announced. “It’s not funny anymore. Is this because you think I’m too full of myself? I’m only messing about. I don’t mean it.”

            “That’s one of the things we don’t like about you.” Kai agreed.

            “And your hair,” Ruki added. “I wanted that hair style and you stole it.”

            “Plus you dress like a slut.” Aoi added.

            “Steal all our fans.” Reita added.

            “Can eat junk and not put on weight.”

            “Flirt with us all the time.”

            “Flaunt your sexuality in our faces.”

            “Read fashion magazines.”

            “You’re selfish and vain.”

            “Attention grabber.”

            “Little baby who can’t do anything on their own.”

            “Guys? You’re meant to be my friends.” Uruha cried, as he tried to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. How could his friends talk to him like this?

            “Cry baby” Somebody added to the list.

            “Guys!” Uruha complained.

            “Why do we even put up with him in the band?” Aoi asked.

            “Yeah. We don’t need him,” Ruki agreed. “We don’t need two guitarists.”

            “Yeah Kai. Kick him out.” Reita suggested.

            “Good plan,” Kai said with a grin. “Get out Uruha.”

            “What? You can’t be serious!” Uruha cried.

            “We are. We don’t need you and we certainly don’t like you.” Reita announced and this time Uruha did cry. Collapsing to the floor, he burst into tears as his friends made fun off him. The words were meaningless now. They didn’t matter. All that mattered was that the people that he thought were his closest friends, hated him.

            “Go to hel,l you homo.” Snapped someone and Uruha buried his head further. He didn’t need to go to hell, he was already there.

 

            Uruha awoke in his bed sobbing and it dawned on him that it had been nothing but a dream. A horrible dream that left him feeling a little sick. Ever since he had realised he was gay, he’d been terrified of the others turning against him.

            Knowing that he would never get back to sleep unless he had confirmation he wasn’t hated, Uruha got out of bed and pulled on some loose trousers before stepping out into the hall and noticed Kai’s light. Seeing as Kai was obviously awake and was sensitive enough to calm his fears, he went and knocked on the door.

            “Uruha? What’s wrong?” Kai asked, instantly wrapping his arms around the guitarist who had obviously been crying.

            “I dreamt everyone hated me.” Uruha admitted, as he clung onto the band leader.

            “Don’t be silly. We’re your friends.” Kai said, in a voice that left no doubt in Uruha’s mind.

            “I know. It just felt so real.” Uruha said.

            “Come in.” Kai suggested, as he gently lead Uruha into the room. His eyes fell on his band mates who had gathered there.

            “No! It’s true!” Uruha cried, pulling away from Kai and running down the hall.

            “Uruha wait!” Kai called after him.

            “It’s ok. I’ll go.” Aoi said, as he ran past Kai and followed Uruha down the hall. The blond had already run past his bedroom, so where he was going Aoi had no idea. He never found out, as he caught up with the blond as he turned the corner and managed to get a hold of his arm.

            “Uruha don’t be stupid,” Aoi snapped. “We just all had bad dreams and kind of gravitated to Kai’s room. Seriously, it wasn’t planned or anything. We all thought you were asleep. That’s why nobody thought to go get you.”

            “I don’t believe you. I’ve always known you’re all sick of me.” Uruha sulked.

            “What ever gave you that idea?” Aoi demanded.

            “Well first there’s Kai. It’s always “Good job Reita.”, “Well done Ruki”, “Your practised paid of Aoi.” And what does he say to me? Nothing!” Uruha remarked. “None of you ever say anything nice to me. You compliment each other but I get ignored.”

            “Because you don’t need compliments!” Aoi got out. “You’re so secure in yourself that nobody thinks you need a confidence boost.”

            “But I do.” Uruha complained.

            “If I’d know you felt this way, I’d have complimented you a million times today,” Aoi remarked. “Like for instance, I love how you did your hair this morning. That was cool. And remember when you said I had gotten better at that song? I should have commented on how hard I had to practise for something that comes so natural to you. I would have commented on how kind you were to that fan that snuck into our dressing room and how tactfully you got rid of her. I would have commented on how nice your perfume smelt.”

            “Stop it,” Uruha whispered. “Seriously, if you don’t I might just have to kiss you. Why are you being so kind to me?”

            “Making up for all the compliments you deserved to receive but nobody gave because they were afraid of inflating your ego.” Aoi replied.

            “You don’t have a problem with me being gay?” Uruha asked.

            “Of course not! I’d be a hypocrite if I did,” Aoi remarked, getting a confused look from Uruha. “You admitted what was bothering you, so it’s only fair I say what’s on my mind. I think maybe you might not be alone.”

            “Huh?” Uruha asked, completely confused.

            “When you came out, it changed the way I saw you,” Aoi said. “I began to have feelings for you and…”

            “Stop messing about.” Uruha snapped.

            “I’m not.” Aoi announced before gently placing his lips on Uruha’s. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Aoi pulled away. “I for one don’t hate you.” He announced, as he turned and headed back for Kai’s room. He could feel Uruha’s eyes burning into his back the whole way.

            “Did you find him?” Kai asked, who’d obviously been worrying.

            “Yeah. I’m sure he’ll be back soon. He just has a few things to think about.” Aoi said with a smile, as he got back into the bed.

           

            Alone in the hall Uruha traced a finger across his lips. Aoi liked him? Seriously liked him? No way! Not Aoi! The funniest, nicest, hottest one of them all. Please Uruha smiled. They may have all of had nightmares tonight but maybe it was all worth it. Without those nightmares, his dream of being with Aoi may never have been born.


End file.
